The present invention relates to a steerable device, and more specifically relates to a medical device that is steerable in multiple directions.
In various medical procedures, steerable catheters or other devices can allow for navigation to a location within a patient and/or articulation within the patient in order to access the location and/or achieve a particular orientation or series of orientations within the patient. In many cases, such devices include limited degrees of motion, making it difficult to achieve particular orientations and or locations. In turn, such devices make some medical procedures more difficult than the medical procedures would otherwise be with a device having more degrees of motion.